Healthcare remains one of the ever evolving and ever demanding fields in pursuit of healthiness. There are numerous ailments that seem to affect the human beings. Many of these ailments have been detected a long time ago but they are not yet treatable. On the other hand, many newer ailments seem to surface every other day. In the endeavor to treat such ailments and improve upon the existing ones pharmaceutical companies, researchers and scientists invent, experiment and test various chemicals to come up with new molecules and drugs for treating these ailments. However, the new molecules and drugs are not directly permitted to be consumed by humans for the obvious reason that these drugs need to be validated using a large scale clinical trial.
In a typical clinical trial, a number of volunteers are enrolled and are prescribed with dosages of particular drug, in the form of tablets or capsules, for pre-defined time duration. This is done in order to verify the effectiveness of the drug for the treating a particular condition over a statistically significant population. It also substantiates whether the drug could be safely consumed by human beings or not. In most cases, the volunteers are paid by these pharma companies running the clinical trial for the drug being tested. In this context, it is of important to confirm whether the drug has been actually consumed by the volunteer or not. In some cases, volunteer may not consume the drug for various reasons thereby reducing the effectiveness and authenticity of the clinical study.
Therefore, there is a need for a monitoring device and a method of monitoring drug adherence in a clinical trial and overcoming the disadvantages and limitations of the existing systems.